


stay of execution

by bombcollar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: Wally meets one of Alola's less-friendly residents.





	stay of execution

**Author's Note:**

> this is a few years old but I thought I'd transplant it from my RP blog in case anybody was interested in it.

He’s stuck.

Wally had just been walking along the shore, watching his feet make prints in the dark gray sand, when he’d lifted his foot to take a step and found it held in place. It didn’t feel like something was grabbing him with its teeth or tentacles, as if a Pokemon was buried beneath and he’d intruded on its burrow, but like the sand itself…

It tugs, causing him to stumble and yelp in pain as his ankle twisted. His leg was now buried halfway up to his knee, and sinking deeper even as he braces himself against the hot sand. He tries to reach for his bag, but as soon as he gives up any resistance it begins to drag him deeper, and around him he can see mounds beginning to rise, grains compacting together as whatever had him its grip solidified itself. Two tiny yellow eyes gleam in their dark, sandy sockets and a yawning, toothless mouth opens beneath them as the creature groans. Wally can see glints of white in there, sharp bits of what appear to be  _bone_ , bleached white by salt and sun. 

He shrieks, his leg now buried most of the way up his thigh, twisting him painfully. What  _was_ that?! He’d read up on all the Alolan species he could before coming here, how could they have left this out of the guide?! Did they think mentioning the killer sandcastles would deter tourism? He scrambles for his bag, throat dry and heart pounding, knowing he’d be pulled under eventually regardless-

A deafening roar shakes the leaves of the nearby palms, causing the Palossand to pause, its mouth widening in a comical expression of shock. Something massive and gangling leaps from the treeline and slams itself down on the castle, spraying Wally with a hot wave of sand. He throws his arm up just in time to avoid getting a faceful of it, and is promptly yanked none-too-gently out of the pit by the back of his shirt. His ankle is screaming at him, surely dislocated or broken. 

When he finally manages to wipe the sand from his face with his trembling hands, he finds himself staring into two beady little black eyes above a puckered mouth. “Wh…” he mumbles, and the face suddenly whips away on its long neck, replaced by three new ones, grinning and yellow above a leafy crown. An Exeggutor… Its long neck was bent over, looking at him upside-down. Wally blinks at it, then reaches out, not sure what it wanted him to do. “Thank you…?”

An empty Pokeball bounces over the sand, coming to a stop right on front of him, apparently nudged over by the Exeggutor’s tail. Wally takes it, lifting himself up onto his elbow. The Pokemon watches him with its three sets of eyes as he lifts it and tosses it, bopping the central head. It’s sucked in, and after a couple wobbles, it clicks.


End file.
